


Getting Ready

by Elleberquist6



Series: Undertale Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Mettaton EX (Undertale), No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleberquist6/pseuds/Elleberquist6
Summary: Mettaton is enjoying life in his new body. He takes his time getting ready for his day, reveling in the feel of things touching his newly-sensitive skin. As he gets ready though, something feels different emotionally....There is a woman who has come into his life, and decisions that would have been simple before are suddenly complicated by his feelings. When the woman appears before him, will she help him to find the answer to his question?





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/gifts).



> Written as a gift for a friend, as a thanks to her for all her help <3

The first thing Mettaton did every morning before he even opened his eyes was _feel._ His new body had exquisite receptors for physical touch, and he wasn’t one to let the finer things in life go unappreciated. The silk sheets surrounding his body. The tickle of his black hair where it touched his cheek. Even the air being circulated throughout the room by a fan sent a thrill through him when the particles of it danced across his skin. It was orgasmic.

For so long he had been noncorporeal – living, but not really _living_ as he couldn’t feel a thing. Now that he had this body, he was going to appreciate every second of it. So, why was he lying here? Smirking to himself, he opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched as he sat on the edge of his bed; he didn’t need to stretch to warm up his muscles since his robotic body wasn’t built like that, but he did it anyway in appreciation of the craftsmanship that made up the home for his soul.

Finally, he got up and went into his walk-in closet. One end of the room had mirrors on 3 walls so that he could check his attire from multiple angles. He only paused there for a moment since he was still undressed, just ruffling his bedhead into place before moving further into the room. He had a wide selection of hats that he had bought in anticipation of having a head, but other than his chef’s hat he hadn’t worn many of them yet.

Mettaton liked his hair too much to cover it up, something he hadn’t seen coming when he selected this hair. He had thought that hair would just be another accessory, but as he ran his fingers through it again he smiled. This hair felt like a part of him now, and it made him proud. Too proud to cover up with a hat, so he moved onto the next section of his closet.

Another wall of his closet was devoted to shoes. They were mostly boots: ankle boot, thigh-high, pump-heeled, spiked. Whatever fit his mood for the day. He admired them as he walked passed, running his fingertips across the cold leather and latex as he contemplated. Eventually, he settled on a pair of pink boots and he sat down to slip them up his calves, securing the zipper before standing up. He stood with only a slight wobble on the 4-inch heels; he was getting the hang of this. It helped that his body was well-calibrated for balance.

As Mettaton crossed the room, he loved the way his body moved now that he was in heels. There was a swish to his hips and a swagger to his step. Was it the way the boots altered his posture? Or did they give him so much confidence that they actually altered the way he carried himself? He wasn’t sure and all he knew was that he wanted to wear boots for the rest of his life.

He was standing before a wardrobe now and he flung open both doors. The sight inside was colorful to say the least. They were his, all of them. He tilted his head, contemplating. This would take much more thought than deciding which shoes to wear today. He was now selecting which part of his body he would carry with him today.

The front part of his chassis between his legs was removable and was only there to preserve modesty. Beneath it was a place where he attached that identifier of his male sex – he hadn’t been born with a body, but he knew in his heart that he was male, and when he chose this body he knew that he wanted a feature to express this fact of himself.

The problem was that Mettaton was a flamboyant man who didn’t feel that his sex could be expressed with one penis, and as he looked at the choices that he could secure to his body, one just wouldn’t do. So, they rested in this wardrobe and when he woke each morning he looked over his choices before selecting one. He had them in every skin tone – and not just human skin tones – and size as well.

On days that he was feeling a bit flirty and cheeky, he liked to wear a small dick that was a peachy pink. And on days when he was feeling macho he wore a massive one that swung heavily between his legs, filling him with a sense of masculine power. In this wardrobe, he had a penis to express every possible side of his personality, or to fill him with the mood that he needed to take on the challenges of that day. On the surface, these weren’t sexual objects to him: they were parts of his body, extensions of himself. He used these items for a very specific purpose. _Although some of them were multipurposed_ , he thought with a grin, as he looked at one of his dicks that had a built-in vibrator.

Mettaton’s hand fluttered indecisively near a penis with a jeweled piercing that he loved to wear when he was feeling flashy. He didn’t pick it up though. He was unsure. Something felt different about today.

"Metta?” A woman said behind him.

He turned with a smile, seeing the woman from his bed now standing in his doorway. He extended a hand, inviting her to come closer. “What is it, darling?”

She came closer and walked into his embrace. As she pressed against his side, she glanced at the wardrobe curiously. She said, “I was just wondering what you were doing.”

“I was getting ready, darling.” Mettaton looked at his penises again, still unsure of which one felt like him today – and then he had an idea. He had always worn these items to please himself and no one else, so it had never occurred to him to ask another person what he should wear. This woman was different though because when she was happy, he was happy. In that moment, he knew how serious his relationship had become. He knew how special she was.

Mettaton gestured to his wardrobe as he asked, “Do you have a preference today?”

The woman smiled and pointed to one, and he smiled, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any discrepancies/inconsistencies with the Undertale lore. This isn't my main fandom. This is only intended to be fun and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
